The Investigators
"The Investigators" is a specially written episode, performed during their 2015 tour. It was first performed on 25 March 2015, and was released in live format on 20 May 2016.Revealed on Welcome to Night Vale's Bandcamp Synopsis In order to catch a murderer loose in Night Vale, the Sheriff's Secret Police have set up a "murder mystery dinner theater". Cast Live Show Cast *Cecil Palmer - Cecil Baldwin *Deb - Meg Bashwiner *Carlos - Dylan Marron *Intern Joseph - Joseph Fink *Steve Carlsberg - Hal Lublin *Secret Police Spokesman - Jeffrey Cranor *Tamika Flynn - Symphony Sanders *Pamela Winchell - Desiree Burch Bonus Tracks Cast *Michelle Nguyen - Kate Jones *Earl Harlan - Wil Wheaton *John Peters - Mark Gagliardi *Melony Pennington - Molly Quinn *Louie Blasko - Jason Webley *Hiram McDaniels - Jackson Publick *Faceless Old Woman - Mara Wilson *Dana Cardinal - Jasika Nicole *Kevin - Kevin R. Free *Lacy Hernez - Flor De Liz Perez Summary Performance There's a Murderer. *Meg Bashwiner introduces Cecil as "The Voice of Night Vale". *Cecil says his trademark "Welcome to Night Vale" catchphrase, with a unique phrasing, as per each episode. *Cecil announces that there is a murderer on the loose, and immediately apologizes for his extremely dramatic comments. He restarts on a happier note, asking his listeners how they are, but baits them, saying that he can't hear them, as he is by himself in his studio. *The radio host says that the Sheriff's Secret Police suspects foul play, and although they really suspect murder, foul play was used to try and lighten the mood. **He also announces that their usual murder investigation procedure is a mandatory night of their murder mystery theater. Catering will be provided by Big Rico's Pizza and the Moonlite All-Nite Diner. A Word from Our Sponsor *Cecil announces that Deb has come to the studio to speak on behalf of Evian brand water beverage. The sentient patch of haze begins by asking humans what they think a choice of water could make. *Deb says that death by poison is difficult, and that other water beverage drinks wouldn't be safe, leaving Evian the only choice and making it good for their sales. *Cecil asks Deb if she poisoned their water, and Deb beats around the bush and says that to her spoken knowledge, she doesn't know. Cecil asks again, saying that he thinks she does know. Deb says to follow that feeling, also saying that nothing anyone could do could affect her. *Cecil warns his listeners to not drink anything with their meals in the dinner theater, but Deb objects, saying that it's fine. He tries again, and is silenced by Deb, who again reaffirms that it's fine. Public Service Announcement *The Night Vale Psychological Association is the subject of this announcement. *Cecil suggests many things to the viewers during this PSA: **He tells viewers to close their eyes, breathe, and think about those breaths. **After that, he says to picture a beach, gentle waves, and a beach house the size of about 3,000 square feet. He later changes his mind, saying 3,500 square feet would be better. **Many luxury items are added to the house, including a wrap-around porch, a large bedroom with a walk-in closet, an indoor movie theater with massage chairs, and a wine cellar. ***Cecil says that listeners should picture peace, calm down, and focus on relaxing. *The listener is congratulated, as they have just built a luxury house for the NVPA. *Cecil encourages listeners to focus on building that house in their minds, and do their relaxation exercises, as they don't want anyone seeing their "mother issues". Carlos *Cecil informs the viewers that he was handed a note that states that he is no longer required to attend the murder dinner theater, as he was broadcasting to Night Vale during the murder and has been ruled out as a suspect. **The note also says that they could not find Carlos, who is required to attend the dinner. Cecil gets offended, saying that Carlos was busy and wouldn't leave his lab and commit murder without stopping to see him at the radio station first. *Cecil decides to call Carlos, who initially believes that the Secret Police has discovered that he and his team are studying geology. **Cecil says that that's not it, and the Secret Police need him to attend the mystery dinner. *Carlos gets excited, going on about the different roles in murder mysteries, including the butler and the rich heiress. **He imitates accents for each of these, saying that they are British and Romanian, respectively. Cecil doubts the accuracy of these accents, but Carlos says that they're real. *Carlos says that being in a murder mystery would give him a chance to be "not a scientist", and he can be someone else, such as a train conductor, a pizza maker, or a writer. He even says that he could be a librarian, but Cecil says that's a bad idea. *After more imitations, Cecil gets another note from the Secret Police. The note says that they have had enough, and ban Carlos from performing, and later say that he isn't allowed in the theater at all. *Before Carlos hangs up the phone, he asks Cecil if he wants to hear his Steve Carlsberg impression. Cecil laughs and tells Carlos goodbye, and the scientist hangs up. Investigators #1 Coming Soon Intern Joseph Coming Soon Community Calendar Coming Soon Steve Carlsberg Coming Soon Community Calendar Coming Soon The Murderer Is on the Loose Coming Soon Secret Police Spokesperson Coming Soon Investigators #2 Coming Soon Tamika Flynn Coming Soon Investigators #3 Coming Soon Pamela Winchell Coming Soon Electric Outages Coming Soon Here in the Studio Coming Soon Weather: Maker of My Sorrow *''Cecil announces the Weather, and Eliza Rickman's song, "Maker of My Sorrow", can be heard.'' Epilogue Coming Soon Bonus Content Michelle Nguyen Coming Soon Earl Harlan Coming Soon John Peters Coming Soon Melony Pennington Coming Soon Louie Blasko Coming Soon Hiram McDaniels Coming Soon Faceless Old Woman Coming Soon Dana Cardinal Coming Soon Kevin Coming Soon Lacey Hernez Coming Soon Promotion Multiple promotions were released for this episode: *1 July 2015 - a brief segment featuring Desiree Burch to promote the tour. *20 May 2016 - two separate clips featuring power outages and Carlos. *3 June 2016 - a brief segment featuring Wil Wheaton. The segments featuring Desiree Burch and Wil Wheaton were later released as bonus content on the live show release of the show.Revealed on Night Vale's Bandcamp Proverb No proverb was said in this episode. Trivia *The live version on Night Vale's Bandcamp page contains ten extra bonus tracks, in addition to the nineteen tracks that span the length of the episode.Revealed on Welcome to Night Vale's Bandcamp *Carlos asking Cecil if he wants to hear his Steve Carlsberg impression is a nod to the second Old Oak Doors episode.Steve does his impression of Carlos, who made him sound like a munchkin from The Wizard of Oz. References Category:Episodes Category:Live Shows